Rumors
by Flamespark
Summary: Right before the release of her sophomore album Jude finds herself going through turmoil with her management, band and boyfriend. Will Jude and Speed stay together or will the sophomore curse tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I do not own _Instant Star_, I had no part in the creation of the show nor do I own any of the characters (they are only my pawns, haha!). Also, this chapter will use the song "Hanging By A Moment," it is not my own original song. The song belongs to the band Lifehouse and was wrote by Jason Wade it is from the album No Name Face which was released by the company Dream Works.

The title of this story is borrowed from that of Fleetwood Mac's album Rumors. I'm drawing inspiration from the album and the chapters will reflect that of the songs on the album. This story was inspired by the song from the album called "Songbird."

Now that the copyrights have been properly introduced (yeah right...) we can precede to the story. Please review this story as it is my first and I want to know what everyone thinks of it. Hope you enjoy, happy reading!

* * *

_**Rumors  
**_Chapter One: _Hanging By A Moment_

"So what can we expect for this sophomore album?" The host asked with a superficial smile.

Jude seemed comfortable sitting in front of a crowd, a microphone placed firmly in her hand which rested in her lap. She allowed a smile to flash before replying. "I've been through a lot in the past few months," she laughed dryly. "I think some of those feelings really seeped through on the album, besides a few light tracks there are some darker elements."

The host seemed to nearly nod which caused her brown curls bounced against her shoulders. Her neatly trimmed skirt brushed against her knees. "Darker elements, could you explain more about that?"

"Without getting too personal," Jude almost sounded defensive. "I've been through a lot of downs, I mean falling out with a good friend isn't what I call a good time." By then she almost sounded self-deprecating.

Silence filled the crowd as the host just nodded for the singer to continue.

Jude's face became pale as her lips moved slowly. "When someone you thought you knew shows a new side to themselves it's hard to accept the change." She felt like letting go right there and then, like spilling her guts out about Jamie, Kat and her parents but she caught herself with a smile. "But there's been a lot of ups too!"

From the corner of her eye she saw her guitar player and her face began to light up instantly. "In fact, the good times out weight the bad times." Now she was trying to convince the audience to forget her previous statements. "I'm in a great relationship too!"

"And you do mean great," the host smiled and turned the attention of her audience to the large screen television behind her she so desperately wanted to use. "We here at the studio have been noticing the press coverage."

The screen's black screen flickered for a moment before opening up to a collage of paparazzi pictures of the blonde-clad singer and her guitarist turned boyfriend.

The audience began to chatter before giving a released sigh of happiness. Jude's cheeks flushed a deep red shade as the host began to continue. "You and Spiederman have been heating it up both on the stage and off." This followed by a big "awww" in the so-sweet fashion from the crowd. The host looked at Jude, "Do you have anything to say for you and Spiederman?"

"I do.. He's one of the best guitarist I know and he has a real ear for good hooks and power riffs. When I need someone to help me edit a song, he's the go-to man." She clasped her hands in her lap and smiled at her answer.

"Anything else?" the Host attempted to drag out more dirt.

"I try to keep my personal life personal." She looked over at the screen of pictures. "Though it's hard a lot of times," she lightly laughed. "But I will say I'm very happy with him. Very happy." Her face started to glow.

"Oh, we can tell." The host smiled before turning back to the audience. "Okay, after the break we'll get to the newest artists on our hot track." She smiled and then the camera man made a gesture, signaling the end of a segment.

"Glad that's over," Jude playfully chuckled.

"You did really good," the Host smiled her pearly whites. "Thanks for being on the show."

"The pleasure was all mine." She replied but stopped herself when she saw Spiederman walking her way. "Excuse me," she told the host before standing up and meeting the guitarist half way, jumping into his arms and laughing.

He grabbed her and lifted her up for a moment before laughing. "Keep your personal life personal?" He raised an eyebrow and laughed some more.

"Yeah, I like being private." Her voice echoed with sarcasms as she raised her eyebrow in a mocking gesture. She learned up against his ear and whispered, "so what do you say we go get a bite to eat...privately."

"Sounds like the best plan you've had in a while."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two relocated themselves around a table at a local café. A quiet serene scene due to the fact many people were still working. The day was nice and breezy with enough sunlight to create a warm atmosphere for a nice late lunch.

"So," He stirred the straw in his soda around the rim of the glass for a moment. "I'm your "go-to man" for great hooks?"

"Duh," Jude sarcastically replied. "Who else can I rely on for some killer guitar solos and I did I mention an awesome harmonizing voice?"

"No you didn't, but I can forgive you for that one." He chuckled some before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You know I'm really excited about putting out the sophomore album."

"Yeah, everyone at G-Major is."

"Could we not mention them anymore when we're out please?" She laughed childishly. "I just don't need anymore stress of my mind. I'm surprised they haven't called yet. I just hope today's interview pleased them. It seems when I'm around them I'm always walking on thin ice."

"The confessions of a pop star," Speed chuckled. "But on a serious note, I think the album is turning out well. I mean, I know there's still some production slicks to add and I'm sure Tommy will work his magic." He drew the word magic sarcastically from his lips with a quirky smile.

"Shut up!"

"What? I'm just saying, I know he's like one of the in-demand producers right now. I just hope his magic doesn't overpower yours."

"I have magic? Wow, I must be a witch." She playfully rolled her eyes.

Speed just interacted by drawing closer to her, "you've got me under some sort of spell."

"I'm just a natural Black Magic Woman," she chuckled before learning in closer and planting a small kiss on his lips.

"You know, I'm even more excited about touring this time around." He winked playfully.

"Speed!" She childishly punched him before laughing. "I am ready to get back on the road though. . . but not for that reason!"

"I'm not a good reason to tour again?"

"You know what I mean. Anyways, are you excited about playing tonight? I mean, how long has it been since you played as the Spiederman Mind Explosion and not 'Jude Harrison's backing band'?"

"It has been a while. I think it'll be cool, since the club isn't huge I won't be so worried."

"You, worried?" She smirked.

"Hey that's not funny!" He narrowed his eyes playfully. "But I won't have a cute lead rocker chick, if you know what I mean."

"But the cute lead rocker chick will be in the front row, with a huge sign too!"

"And do I know this cute lead rocker chick personally?"

"I hope so!" She chuckled. "And maybe this certain rocker chick will bring you flowers to your show?" She sarcastically mocked. "I know white lilies are your absolute favorite with yellow tulips and the new Celion Dion CD."

"Isn't a certain rocker chick being comical? I thought you were a musician, not a stand up comedian."

"I'm a girl of many faces."

"I'd like to see them all."

"Could you handle them all?"

"I'm a pretty strong dude." He lowered his eyes. "If I can handle you when you miss you're favorite show and listen to you gripe, I think I can handle almost anything." Speed looked back up. "And don't make me mention what your favorite show is."

"Okay, okay, no need for the flowers and stuff." Jude softly smiled, knowing she had won the battle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where have you been dude?" Wally gawked.

"I bet off on a romantic lunch with his sweet-heart." Kyle clasped his hands together and sarcastically blinked his eyes a few times.

"Not funny dude." The front man answered. He threw his guitar strap over his shoulder. "Ready to start rehearsing?"

"Considering we have less than two hours before the gig tonight, yeah." Wally said as he put began to put on his bass.

The three stood on the stage of the local club. The audience was empty at the moment with the exception of the club owner, who was waiting patiently in the back listening to the band began their new song.

"So do you think this new song will go over well with Jude - I uh mean the crowd?" Kyle asked as he sat down on the drum kit.

Spiederman walked up to the microphone. "Yeah, I think everyone will like it." He rolled his eyes before putting his fingers on the guitar. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"K, let's give it our all, even if no one is in the audience." He started lightly strumming the guitar. The sound of the chord surged through the amp and into the blank room.

The bass guitar and drums eventually joined the sound as the song progressed. The practice ended with the final strum of the guitar causing the manager to clap with enthusiasm and smile from ear to ear.

"Bravo!" The twenty something owner ended his clapping and walked up to the band. "Excellent playing and good singing."

"Did you hear that guys?" Spiederman boasted. "He said good singing."

"I think the crowd will enjoy it."

"I just hope Jude likes it." Spiederman whispered to himself but was caught off guard when his comment echoed through the microphone.

"What was that dude?" Wally jokingly asked.

" Um...nothing..." his face flushed cherry red.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jude spun around the lobby of G-Major while humming a random melody. She made her way near the couch area where Mason sat with his acoustic guitar. Flopping down on the red piece of furniture she threw her hair back and smiled at the cowboy-clad singer.

He stopped playing for a moment and gave Jude an odd glance. "Someone's in a good mood."

"Oh course someone is and that someone is me." She picked herself up.

"And what's the reason for this new found bliss?"

"Well...there's this really important show tonight and a certain someone is playing a song he wrote about a certain someone but this certain someone doesn't know the special someone knows who the song is about."

"Okay, that was completely confusing."

"Tonight Spiederman Mind Explosion are playing downtown and their playing a new song Spied wrote about me but he doesn't know I know he wrote it about me."

"And how did you Miss Harrison figure this out?"

"Spiederman left the rough draft lyrics at the last recording session. I guess he thought I wouldn't find them." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumbled sheet of paper. "It's a little messy but from what I can read it's really good."

"And you're not biased?" Mason asked ironically.

"Never."

"And you came over to the building to ask me to go with you, right?"

"Uh-

"Because your boyfriend is playing tonight and you don't want to go alone, but you'll probably just end up in his arms before the night's over."

Jude could sense his humor and decided to follow along. "But remember the award shows not so long ago?"

"The one where I had to help you find an earing, which might I add your boyfriend found."

"Mason you know I love you!"

"Fine, I'll go. What time are we leaving?"

"Say, um...forty-five minutes?"

"You owe me big time Jude."

"You know I'm good for it." She grinned happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nice little club they have here," Mason examined as he walked down the aisle with Jude. He was clad in a pair of dark denim jeans and a button up Western-imprinted shirt, tipped off with the infamous cowboy hate of the same dark shade as his jeans.

"Yeah, it's not that old either." Jude followed. The small room for the audience was filling up (obviously from the exposure the band earned from being the backup band for Jude). The blonde's wardrobe consisted of a simple white tee-shirt with a red star embroidered on it contrasted by a simple pair of blue jeans.

Jude's makeup was light with only a few strokes of eye shadow. She knew how Spiederman liked her to look and she was dressed to empress.

The two made their way to the front and sat down behind a few more eager listeners. The lights opened up the stage and Spiederman walked up to the mic.

"How's everyone doing tonight?"

He was answered by a nice sized "Good!"

"My name is Spiederman, the bass guitarist is Wally and Kyle is the dude with the drums." He spoke confidently into the microphone. "We're gonna preform this new song I wrote a few days ago," he looked down into the crowd and saw Jude smiling back. "I wrote it about a special someone, I hope you guys like it and I hope she loves it."

The crowd replied with a big sweet and juicy "awww."

The front man smiled and then turned back at the band and nodded. He fronted the microphone and began to strum along. His low vocals bounced through the amplifiers as the words formed from his lips.

_Desperate for changing...Starving for the truth...I'm closer to where I started...I'm chasing after you..._

The light notes neatly floated through the room as the bass backed up the guitar. Wally slapped along in a near perfect rhythm.

_I'm falling even more in love with you...Letting go of all I've held on to...I'm standing here until you make me move...I'm hanging by a moment here with you..._

Jude felt her heart skip a beat as she focused on him.

By now the drums started to settle in as the words continued to flow with a hooky melody.

_Forgetting all I am lacking...Completely incomplete...I'll take your invitation...You wake all of me now..._

After that last line all three instruments forged up a roaring sound that led into the full throttle chorus where Spiederman energetically and whole-heartedly belted out.

_I'm falling even more in love with you! Letting go of all I've held on to! I'm standing here until you make me move! I'm hanging by a moment here with you!_

The guitar, bass and drums merged up once again for another wave of sound. Behind the break of the music Spider continued to harmonize and let all the words flow perfectly. By the bridge of the song his eyes were bright as he continued leading the crowd into the song.

He came to a closing as the bass and drums backed off, leaving the guitar to end where it had begun.

_Just hanging by a moment...Hanging by a moment...Hanging by a moment...Hanging by a moment here with..._

He looked down at Jude and finished.

_...You_

The final strum indicated the song was over. The crowd stood up and replied with a wave of applauds. Jude and Mason jumped up and clapped. She blew Speed a kiss and winked as her lips formed into the biggest smile in the room.

Spiederman winked back before thanking the audience. "You dudes were great, thanks for listening! Remember Jude Harrison's new album hits stores soon, check it out and get your copy! If you like us you'll love her!"

Eventually the audience members left the room leaving the band, Jude, Mason and the manager left. Wally and Kyle convinced Mason to help them pack up as the manager ran some final reports.

Jude walked up Speed and smiled. "You did great tonight. I absolutely loved the song, it rocked."

He drew closer and placed his arms around her waist as he brought her into a closer hug. He placed his nose on hers and sweetly whispered. "What can I say? Good inspiration."

"Hey Juderman." Mason interrupted. "Do you mind giving us a hand?"

"Nah, you look like you've got it under control." Speed quickly interjected with a half smile.

"How did I know this night would end up like this?" Mason said mostly to himself (though he wasn't mad) as he finished lifting up one of the many amplifiers in the room.

Speed looked back at Jude and couldn't help but grin. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"And where do you say we go my big, strong rock star?"

"Hmmm...well there is this nice little burger joint not too far from here."

"You buying?" She joked.

"It wouldn't be a date if I didn't."

He took her by the hand and walked out of the room and left Wally and Kyle to bring his guitar home. The Manager was still busy writing down something on a pad of paper while Mason just rolled his eyes.

"He's sooo in love." Wally shook his head. "Poor guy."

"At least he's writing good songs!" Kyle added with a laugh.

**Next chapter**

_When the Stars Go Blue _


	2. Chapter 2

1First of all, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my story. The fact someone would take time and review my story means a lot to me.

Secondly, the original title of this chapter was to be "When the Stars Go Blue" (a Ryan Adams song) but upon writing I decided to change it. This chapter uses the song (and claims Jude wrote it) "Pieces of Me", a song sung by Ashlee Simpson from her album Autobiography, penned by Simpson, John Shanks and Kara Dioguardi. The album was released by Geffen records.

* * *

**Rumors  
**Chapter Two:_ Pieces of Me_

"Sometimes I wish the rest of the world didn't exist." The blonde signer said as she cuddled back into her boyfriend's arms.

The two sat comfortable on a couch at the band's house. Wally and Kyle had left to go pick up pizza which left the couple alone for a few minutes. The television set was quietly humming in the background while the rest of the room was without noise.

"Come on Jude, you know you love Darius and the rest of the guys at G-Major." He said as he removed a piece of loose hair from her forehead. "That was a joke," he assured with a smile. "Times like these are nice."

"And few and far between," she added quickly. "Soon I'll be back in the studio and it'll constantly be to sing this and sing that and do this and do that and putting the final touches on an album is an all night ordeal that drains anyone!"

"Calm down." Speed pulled her so they faced each other. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Of course..."

"You go from being happy to psycho-Jude," he pulled his hands up and made a wicked impression with his face.

"Psycho-Jude?" She sounded agitated. "What's that mean?"

"It was a joke, it meant nothing..."

"I don't think I like that name." Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, I just thought it'd cheer you up." His mouth was wide open in surprise from the unexplainable reaction.

"Well it didn't," she positioned herself back and crossed her arms. "I'm just running out of energy."

"That's why I'm here!" He gave a charismatic smile.

Figuring there be no need to add to the argument she forced a smile. "Yeah," she rocked back into his arms and slowly calmed down.

"Care to talk about it?"

"Not really. Let's just enjoy our peace and quiet -

"Pizza's here!" Wally and Kyle rambled into the building with a box of pizza in each hand.

"Too late." Spiederman said under his breath.

The four relocated around the couch with the pizzas setting in the center piece. The television's volume was now loud and the screen depicted an interview on. The screen flashed a woman who introduced another young lady. All four instantly recognized it as the interview from the previous day.

"Hey it's you!" Kyle sarcastically stated. "You're on the t.v. You must be famous!"

"Just watch the show." Speed joked as he put his arm around Jude.

"I was such a wreck on that show." Jude shook her head as the interview drew closer to an ending. "Look at me, it was so obvious I had nothing to say. I know G-Major is going to flip about the "personal life" comment I made."

"I think you did a great job," Wally chimed in.

"Me too, you looked great too." Speed added with another charming smile. "Don't worry about what Darius and the rest of G-Major think, you did good as always. Besides, Papa like." He added the infamous words of his self-created pet name.

"You guys are too good for words," she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey it's the last piece of pizza," Wally revealed the lone slice in the last box. "Who wants it?"

"It has my name all over it!" Jude said as she tugged the slice from his hand. "Pizza can brighten anyone's bad day."

After the pizza had gone Wally and Kyle had went back into another room. Speed and Jude finished putting up the empty boxes.

"Hey Speed," Jude said softly.

"Yeah?"

"About earlier, when I got mad..." she sounded embarrassed.

"When you went psy- I mean 'uh, what about it?"

"I'm really sorry. I knew you were only trying to help. I shouldn't have freaked out."

"It's all good," he assured as he walked up to her. "Come here."

She walked into his arms and embraced the hug. She wrapped her arms around and accepted the warmth from his body. Jude looked up and half way smiled. "Thanks for understanding Speed. I'm glad someone does."

"That's why I'm your boyfriend."

"And what is a good boyfriend without a crazy girlfriend?" She lightly laughed at her own joke. Suddenly she let go and quickly ran toward the table where the pizza once sat. "Hold on real quick!" she shouted.

She ran back and sat down on the couch. Uncapping the pen she grabbed, Jude began to write on a blank sheet of paper. The first line of lyrics came with ease before the rest of the words flowed. She had finished up the second verse and then grabbed the nearest guitar.

"Someone's inspired," Speed smiled before sitting down beside her. He looked over at the piece of paper.

"Wait! Don't read yet," she covered up the paper. "I just had an idea! I have a set of chord progressions I wanted to use on the second album but never found the lyrics, I think you've just solved that problem."

"Me? Solving problems. Too bad I don't have that same skill in math."

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Duh! If it's about your super hot guitarist boyfriend it has to be great," he flashed a smile.

She positioned the guitar comfortable before she started strumming. After making a few switches from two different chords she began to sing quietly.

_On a Monday I am waiting, by Tuesday I am fading and by Wednesday I can't breathe...Then the phone rings, I hear you, in the darkness there's a clear view, you've come to rescue me...fall sometimes I fall so fast, I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it last!_

Another chord change and a quick breath of air later, Jude was belting out a melodic chorus.

_Oooh, seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels. Oooh, it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself, I love how you can tell, all the pieces...pieces...pieces of me. _

A smile cracked on Jude's face as she sung the next verse.

_I am moody, messy, I get restless and a senseless, how you never seem to care. When I'm angry you listen, make me happy is your mission and you won't stop til I'm there...Fall with you I fall so fast, when I hit the bottom **crash**, you're all I have..._

The line caused Speed to bashfully grin. Even when Jude was angry or moody he knew it was worth it. He listened carefully when Jude launched into the second round of the chorus. Her mouth was wide and she harmonized.

_I love how you can tell, all the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Obviously the song had not yet come to completion, yet Jude had ran out of ideas. She stopped playing and played the guitar down. "That's all I've got so far, I still need a bridge. But what did you think? Good, bad, lame?"

"No! It was really good."

"Really? Or are you just saying that because it's about you?" She winked playfully.

"If it was about some other guy I'd be ready to write an angry break up anthem. But seriously, I like it a lot. It has a hooky chorus and some good chord changes. Are you going to record it for a last minute addition to the sophomore album?"

"I hope Tommy will let me. I think it has a lot of potential to be a good summer hit."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You want to add another song to the album?" Tommy didn't sound pleased as he looked at Jude and Speed in the recording studio.

"Yeah dude," Speed replied.

Tommy moved his finger in front of Speed. "It's sir to you," he narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, dude-sir."

"Tommy, I think it can be a great summer single, it has a lot of life."

"It does have a lot of life and I think it would be a good single but Darius hasn't really be in the giving mood lately." He explained further. "We already have a budget for final production and engineering, I seriously doubt he'll lend out more money for us to record another song and then produce and fix it up."

"But-

"And G-Major has already released a track listing of the sophomore album on the internet. Fans won't be pleased to see their favorite singer lied to them."

"But fans do like it when their favorite singer has a last minute idea that totally rocks!" Speiderman interjected.

"Enough from you," he rudely blurted before turning back to Jude. "I hate to bring up the horse that's already been beaten but you know you're record sales were depressing. G-Major is already trying to get you some publicity for the sophomore release, changing what's been advertised isn't good marketing. I'm sorry Jude."

"I understand..." she shrugged with a sigh. "I guess I'll have to save it for the next album, or the next tour."

"This is totally bogus!" Speed stood up before he yelled. "Dude, this song is awesome! It would be a hit, why can't Darius cough up a few more dollars and let Jude record it."

"You, shut up!" Tommy's words rolled with venom. "You don't have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about. You're a whinny guitar player who sings back up, you have no idea about the business."

"Well...at least I'm not some stuck up, washed out ex-boy band member!"

"Could you two stop it?" Jude interrupted. "Speed, thanks for standing up for me but I understand the situation." She looked from him to Tommy. "And thanks for explaining it to me." She returned her look to both of them. "Don't worry about it though, I promise I'll sing the song one day."

Speed and Tommy exchanged glares for a moment. After looking away they both agreed to disagree and stopped their verbal assaults.

"We start adding finishing touches next week, are you going to be ready?"

"Staying up all night on a diet of coffee and pizza," Jude sarcastically chirped. "Sounds like a great time to me."

"Fine," he shook his head. "I'll see you then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jude walked into her house and threw herself onto the couch. After she grabbed the remote control she flipped on the television to a random station. Her usually smile wasn't on her lips and her eyes looked damp.

"What's a matter hun?" Her mother asked.

"G-Major drama."

"Care to talk about it?" She put down the letters in her hand and sat down by her daughter. "I always have an open ear."

"I finished up this really good song but Tommy isn't going to let me add it to the album. I understand why, with Darius and promotion and money, but I was just really proud of this song. It really meant something to me."

"I'm sorry Jude," she placed her arms around her daughter. "Is there anyway J-shaped pancakes could make it better?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

"I'll get on that right now," she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

The blonde haired singer let out a sigh which blew up the loose bangs of her hair from her forehead. "Why is my life filled with such drama?" she asked to herself.

"Because you're a member of the female species!" Sadie's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Thanks Sadie!" the younger sister replied playfully. "Is there any way that can change?"

Sadie made her into the living room and sat down. "For some odd reason I don't think Speed would like you as a guy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_On a Monday I am waiting, Tuesday I am fading...into your arms, so I can breathe! Oooh, seems like I can finally rest my head on something real! I like the way that feels. Oooh, it's as if you knew me better than I ever knew myself, I love how you can tell! Oooh, I love how you can tell!_

Jude was sitting back on the couch with Spiederman, Wally and Kyle listening to her finish up the song. All three boys looked in amazement as the singer strummed along with passion.

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of...**me**_

She put down the guitar and bashfully smiled. "So...did you like it?"

Kyle looked over at Wally who then looked over at Speed.

"That was sweet!" Speed answered. "I'm glad you finished it up."

"Now all it needs is some heavy drums and a killer bass line!" Kyle interjected.

"I smell an awesome live performance on the road with this one." Wally stated. "A whole acoustic effect, you know, really get the crowd dancing."

"It's totally got the whole Jewel thing going on," Speed informed. "The chick with the guitar, singing about her awesome boyfriend."

"I wonder who that awesome boyfriend could be?" Kyle joked.

"Hey!" Speed childishly punched him in the arm.

"How did you guess the song was about Speed?" Jude asked.

"It was kind of a no-brainer dude," Wally blurted out playfully.

"What do you say we go out for ice cream?" Speed asked out of the blue. "I could totally use some double chocolate-chocolate covered banana pineapple sundae right now!"

"As good as that sounds, I'm still stuffed from the pizza dude," Kyle said.

"Me too dude," Wally rubbed his stomach.

"I could use some cookie dough ice cream with lots of whip topping!" Jude stood up, "and three cherries on top!"

"May I take your hand madame?" Speed jokingly put out his right hand.

"But of course," she placed her hand in his and the two walked out together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two walked together, guided by the streetlights. Both holding an ice cream cone in one hand, while their bare hands held each other. The streets were empty as a cool night breeze whipped through the evening.

"I really wanted to tell you..." Jude looked up at Speed. "About earlier today, with G-Major and Tommy, you know..."

"All the drama."

"Yeah, I wanted to really say, thanks for standing up for me."

"It's my job Jude," he reassured her. "You're my girlfriend, I have to be there for you. And the song was great, everything you do is great."

"Everything?" She drew out the word.

"Yeah, totally."

"Even when I'm mad because I missed my favorite show, which we wont name?"

"Well...almost everything," he laughed.

"Sounds good to me." She looked back up at him one more time. Jude noticed how the streetlights reflected in his dark eyes, how the golden shades highlighted his facial features. "You know Speed," she leaned her head into his chest, "without you today, I think I would've have just given up..."

"Jude, promise no matter how bad things get, you'll never give up music."

"As long as you promise to never give up on me."

Without words Speed leaned down into Jude, their lips meeting and holding place for a moment that seemed like an eternity. Speed came up and smiled at her, the remains from her ice cream hanging from the corner of his lip.

"I take that as a yes," she smiled before giving him another kiss.

**Next Chapter**

_When The Stars Go Blue _(seriously this time)


End file.
